She Sighed
by Faith2
Summary: Rogue and Remy fun, inspired from my madness. Chapter 7 is up and ready to read! (Good and short too!)
1. Bored

"She Sighed"  
  
Yeah, I don't own the X-Men but good golly I sure wish I did! Kudos to my favourite author, Chris Claremont!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighed as she slumped forward in her chair, her fingertips lightly skimming the floor as she dangled her arms, her head resting between her knees. She sat there and stared unseeing for what seemed like an eternity. She watched as a slight breeze blew tiny particles of dust around in her line of vision. Another weighted sigh escaped her. She began making circles on the floor with her index finger, then bored with that, began lazily tracing the grains of wood. She turned her head to the side and stared at the wall. The wallpaper was a pretty shade of rose, with flecks of gold to accent. A lone painting of a renaissance farm scene graced the wall. Augh, she thought to herself. Anywhere but here would be nice.  
  
He watched her from the hallway as she sat there. He'd been watching for a good half hour now as she sighed and slumped in her chair. Leaning against the wall, he flipped a playing card over and over his fingers, much the same as she was tracing circles on the floor. Something about idle hands popped into his mind. He made no move to join her; he contented himself with merely being close by. He was sure that she knew he was there, that she would look up at him when she was ready and he would go to her. That hadn't happened yet. Still, he had patience. With her, he had to. Besides, he always thought that she was worth it.  
  
Logan watched him as he watched her. He had been merely passing by when he noticed the Cajun slumped against the wall quietly toying with one of his trademark playing cards. She had been in there for hours; he had probably been watching her for hours. Logan had no intention of watching them for hours. Dragging on his cigar, he continued on his way to the kitchen to get himself a beer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, I'm taking my sweet time with another one of my stories, Rogue Redeux and I've noticed that when I try to update it, it doesn't appear in the up-dated list so I'm writing this to fill the void. Maybe I'll keep going with it? What do you think? Review and let me know!!!  
  
Faith 


	2. Chapter 2

She Sighed – by Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men – at least not in THIS reality!

Chapter Two.

Shania Twain played softly from Rogue's laptop as she blankly stared at the screen in front of her, face inches from the display with her elbows resting on the edge of the desk. With the weight of slumber weighing her head down, she blinked repeatedly and jerked herself upright in an effort to stay awake. Shania's soft melodies lured her closer into slumber again. Shaking her head, she forced herself to read the e-mail in front of her again.

"126 Saywood Ave. 10 o'clock."

The message was curt and direct. It was from Elaine Mercer. Rogue sighed and leaned in her chair arching her back and clasping her hands in the air behind her head. A soft tap on her bedroom door drew her attention away from her silent struggle with sleep and she quietly rose from her desk chair and went to answer it. Opening the polished oak door with a soft click, she smiled as Remy proffered a single pink rose.

"Chère." He smiled at her and invited himself inside. She turned and watched him as he strolled over to her bed and sat down. She remained in the doorway, leaning against the door jam with the rose dangling in her fingertips. Remy watched her as she casually leaned in the doorway and noticed absentmindedly that the colour of her nail polish closely matched that of the rose. He noticed that the bed was still made and her computer was on. Her room was dark with the exception of the glow that emanated from the computer screen. She looked tired.

"Hey, Remy." A smile played with her lips as she eyed him.

"C'mere, Rogue." He held his hands out to her, offering her the warmth of his body. Closing the door with the heel of her foot as she moved towards him, it shut with a click the same time she settled into his embrace. She was asleep within moments.


	3. Chapter 3

She Sighed.

Disclaimer: ...And what would you do if I DID own the X-Men?

Chapter Three

He was warm under the covers as he stretched his legs and rolled over on her pillow. Grinning with his face pressed into the feathered mass, he let the scent of her fill his nostrils. He flexed his hand over the softness that he held in his arms when he suddenly realized that instead of silky warm skin, he held something large with synthetic fur. With his head still buried in the pillow, he opened one eye and pulled the object he was cuddling from beneath the covers. Rogue's brown teddy bear. Its glass eyes stared at him as if to say, "You fell for it, man." He let gravity take over and his hand and the bear fell back down to the bed. Rogue was gone.

"Next." The man behind the counter shouted. In his early twenties, with shaved head and brightly coloured shirt, he looked into the small sea of faces with a hint of boredom, nearing contempt. His family was well to do but they thought that he would benefit from being 'out in the world' and having a job. He had wanted something easy, something that he was sure his parent's would deem beneath him. Serving coffee at the local coffee shop fit the bill perfectly.

"Coffee," the young woman in front of him stated. He stared at her, waiting for her to finish.

"What kind of coffee?"

"Black coffee." She clearly punctuated both words.

"..."

"In a cup." She clarified, only half amused. He turned his back to her and she sighed. In these places, ordering anything with less than ten words was down right insane. Double tall mocha cappuccino with espresso and foam blah blah blah. She caught herself mid-thought when he returned with her coffee. It was black and it was in a cup.

"$3.50," he said as he was ringing it up. "Anything else?"

"No, thanks." She paid and left with her coffee and smiled as it warmed her hands. She must have been mental paying that kind of price for a cup of black coffee. Careful not to burn herself, she took a sip of the steaming black liquid and looked at the city skyline. The sun was just peaking past the buildings and the sky was a clear blue but there was a chill to the air that heralded the approaching winter. She thought back to her warm bed and Remy, who must be awake by now. She was mental, she decided, for leaving him there and venturing out so early in the morning. She consoled herself with another sip of coffee and let her mind wander as she walked.

Elaine Mercer. It had been a while since she had heard that name. And now, after all these years to receive an e-mail from her. She had been utterly bored, bored, bored out of her mind this past week. So bored that even staying awake seemed impossible. She dragged herself to her computer last night to check her e-mail when she found the message from Elaine waiting there. It appears she was calling in her marker.

Remy sauntered into the kitchen, following the heavenly scent of coffee. Ororo stood facing the kitchen counter with her back to him. She was draped in a beige silk housecoat, her stark white mane twisted into a ponytail that gently lay on her shoulder and caressed her chocolate coloured throat. She turned as he approached and passed him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Remy." Her smile warmed him and he returned it easily.

"Morning, Ro." He followed her to the island in the centre of the kitchen and sat down across from her. "No one up yet?"

She eyed him from over the rim of her cup. "Logan is out for a run. I saw Rogue leave about an hour ago." She studied him briefly before she added, "Is there anyone else you were interested in, or just Rogue?"

"Neh." He chuckled. "Seulement mon amour."

"She seems out of sorts lately." She commented offhandedly.

"Bored mostly, I think. But she's not adjusting to de 'normal' life as easily as she thinks she should." Makes two of us, he silently added to himself. "She say where she was going?"

"Where who was going?" Jean asked as she entered the room.

"Rogue."

Bobby stumbled into the room behind her, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. A yawn escaped from him as he stretched and groaned. Still half asleep, he walked into Jean and nearly fell down. "Oh, sorry Jean" he mumbled as he staggered to the coffee pot.

"Rough night Robert?" Ororo asked, a smile played with the corners of her mouth as Bobby slouched on the counter letting it hold most of his weight and poured his coffee.

"Uhhh."

"Where is Rogue?" Jean queried, her attention on Remy.

"Ma petite, she went out." Remy drank his coffee. "Didn't say where."


	4. Chapter 4

She Sighed – Chapter 4

9:45 p.m. Just outside Wichita, Kansas in the middle of what most might call 'no-where', Rogue sat in a rental car on Saywood Avenue. She'd hopped a plane early that morning without so much as a by your leave to her friends. She'd only just arrived ten minutes earlier and sat surveying the two-story house. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn. By all appearances, it appeared as though nobody was home. Rogue studied the manicured lawn, the immaculate hedges. The soapbox house, as her mother had called it, had a wrap around veranda decorated with antique wicker furniture. Lace curtains adorned every window, as did flower boxes brimming with pansies. Sunflowers strained to reach the heavens in meticulously kept gardens strategically placed throughout the property. She sat back and sighed quietly to herself. What was she doing here? Remy was probably worried by now. Glancing to the seat beside her, she eyed her cell phone. Guilt was beginning to tug at the corner of her mind. She sighed again and reached over to pick up the phone.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Aahhhhh!" Rogue screamed and threw the phone to the floor. The sound had come from the window right beside her head. Turning towards the direction the tap had originated, all she saw was darkness. Now Ah know I'm goin' mental, she chided herself. Reaching down and opening the car door, she stepped out of the vehicle. Remy was on the ground, flat on his back, clutching his stomach.

"Omigod! Remy!" She quickly crouched beside him to see if he had been attacked, when she realized that he was laughing. "Jerk." She fumed. "What are you doing here?" She said in her most quiet and menacing voice.

"Sorry, Roguey. Got tired o' sleepin' wit your teddy." Remy sat up beside her, grabbed her wrist, and drew her down beside him. "Mind tellin' me what's goin' on here?"

"Y' shouldn't be here, Remy. This is none o' your business." She cast a glance towards the house. "Y' hafta scam."

"Too late. I'm already here." He crouched beside the car and watched the house as well. "Mind tellin' me why you're packin'?" He nodded to the double holster she had strapped under her jacket, the butt of one gun showing beneath her breast when she moved.

"No."

"Mind tellin' me what we're doin' here?"

"Nope."

"Who's Elaine Mercer?"

sigh "Ah guess you're about t' find out, Cajun." With that, she disappeared into the shadows behind him, leaving him to follow her. He smiled admiringly then joined her.

She hadn't anticipated Remy tagging along on this mission, and she found herself mildly annoyed that he had. She spared a glance back at him as they approached the house, using the shadows as cover. He smiled at her when he noticed that she was looking at him. Annoyed, she thought, and yet secretly pleased that he would go to the trouble of tracking her down. She couldn't help but think that her mother would be severely upset with her, mad that she was found so easily. No, Rogue thought to herself, she did a good job of covering her tracks. Fact was, she knew what she was doing, and so did Remy. She'd tried in the past to run from him, both physically and emotionally, but he always managed to find her. Like a moth to a flame, she bemused.

She stopped beside the back door and crouched close as possible to the house. Remy followed suit but made sure that he was also as close to Rogue as possible. She could feel the heat of his breath on the back of her neck as she surveyed her surroundings. She heaved yet another heavy sigh (she noticed that she had been doing that a lot lately) and heard him wince at the noise she made as she did so. He said nothing. She reached for one of the guns nestled in the shoulder harness she wore, and this time he did speak to her. "Chère ..."

She was moving towards the back door before he had a chance to continue his protest to her use of a firearm. She tested the handle of the door and found it to be locked. With a succinct front kick, the door smacked open and she stepped inside, holding the gun ready.

Immediately, she was overwhelmed by the smell of sulphur. There have been shots fired in here recently, she noticed. Remy withdrew his extendable quarterstaff from within the folds of his duster and tensed his body. With a nod of her head, he headed left into the hallway and she ventured straight into the main body of the house.

A preliminary sweep of the house told them that it was currently empty. That, however, didn't mean that there wasn't anything to find. Rogue was about to join Remy in the kitchen when she noticed a small piece of cloth stuck to a protruding finish nail on the corner of a door jam. She holstered her gun, bent down on one knee and deftly retrieved it, careful to touch only the smallest corner of the fabric. She joined her lover in the kitchen and found a box of 'baggies' on top of the microwave. She retrieved one and placed the fabric inside before she turned and spoke to Remy.

"No one's here."

"Non, petite. Th' place is empty."

"Yeah, I found 2 shots in the living room – by the front door, but no blood. Whoever they were shootin' at got away, I guess. I did find this though," she said as she handed Remy the bagged piece of fabric.

Remy quickly examined it, turning it over in his hand before handing it back to her. "Looks like fabric from a woman's blouse."

He would know, she thought then immediately chided herself for thinking it. "Might be Elaine's. She was supposed to be here, maybe someone found out she was meetin' wit me."

"Mebbe." He withdrew a pack of cigarettes from his jacket and removed one gently with his mouth, letting it dangle there as he leaned casually against the kitchen counter. Standing with one hand cocked on her hip, she watched him briefly before gliding up to him and taking the cigarette from his mouth. He said nothing as she reached her index and middle finger into his front pants pocket, fished around, then removed his lighter. As she turned away from him and walked into the living room, she lit the cigarette and inhaled.

"Thought you couldn't stand the smoke, chère."

"Lots o' things Ah can't stand, sugah." She pivoted to face him as he joined her. "Like why you followin' me?"

He watched her take another drag from the cigarette. Watched her as she stood there, the butt of her gun peeking from behind her jacket. Watched her as she watched him and he sighed. "Was worried, me. You don' seem like you' self lately."

"Ah'm fine," she exhaled, wisps of smoke escaped her lips as she spoke. Silence accompanied them as they stood in the living room. Then silence was joined by the sound of glass shattering as the picture window exploded inward, showing both of them in glass.


	5. Chapter 5

She Sighed – Chapter 5

She heard the blast before it hit the window, felt the wind rush towards her before the shards of glass showered them. Too late, they fell to the floor and covered their heads. Scrambling, they hurried into the hallway; Remy kept his hand on her arm as they moved. "Friends o' yours?" He queried.

She smiled at him, "Friends o' mine? I thought they were friends o' yours!"

"Nope. Not none o' my pals." He returned her smile with one of his own. "My friends usually use th' door."

"...Or an upstairs window..." she replied. "Ain't most your friends thieves?"

"Des ain't no t'ives." He reached his hand out to wipe away a trickle of blood that was slowly descending the side of her cheek. Her hand followed his and withdrew to show blood on her fingertips.

"Guess Ah ain't as invulnerable as Ah used t' be."

"You hurt, chère?" He pulled her further into the hallway and quickly examined her. She stayed still for his scrutiny, breathing silently through her nose; making herself take slow and steady breaths.

"Well?" she asked. "Will Ah live?"

He crouched beside her on the floor, his face a hair's width from hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he searched her eyes. "Oui l'amour, vous habiterez."

The crunch of broken glass brought their attention away from each other and simultaneously Rogue unsheathed her gun, Remy withdrew his staff. A huge figure loomed before them in the hallway as Remy rammed his staff between their feet and Rogue vaulted forth and planted a kick in their abdomen. The only sound made was the thump on the floor as their assailant fell.

"I guess we've outstayed our welcome!" Remy exclaimed as they ran past their assailant, through the kitchen, and out the back door. The screen door banged against the door jam and Remy stopped abruptly, Rogue nearly knocking him over.

She placed her hands against the back of Remy's shoulders to steady herself. The faint smell of magnolia teased her nostrils and she noticed that the cooler night air felt good in contrast to the heat that she could feel beneath her fingertips as they found their way to the back of his neck. It only took her a second to see why Remy had halted so suddenly. Their friend from inside had brought company. Not the good kind of company, either. She absentmindedly ran her fingers back to his shoulders and rubbed the fabric of Remy's duster.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again, Rogue." Nathaniel Essex smiled with wicked delight. "And you as well, Mr. Lebeau."

"Sinister!" Remy spat. Rogue gripped him by the shoulders to keep him by her side.

"What have you done with Elaine, you bastard!?" It was Rogue's turn to be held back by Remy.

"Ms. Mercer?" He inquired innocently. "Oh, yes...Ms. Mercer. She's quite comfortable, I assure you." Sinister moved forward, his six feet plus stature gliding effortless across the lawn towards them. In the near darkness, his albino white skin took on an ethereal glow, accentuated by a lone black diamond situated in the center of his forehead. His short jet-black hair and metallic blue costume gave him an almost comical appearance. His scientific and methodical approach to unlocking the genetic code of both humans and more specifically mutants alike, made him terrifying. Those unlucky enough to 'assist' Sinister with his research found his techniques to be brutal and usually fatal. His fascination with Remy was well known, his involvement/interest with Rogue cloudy at best.

Sparing a quick glance away from Sinister, for really that was all you could afford, she counted six people in Sinister's company. Among them was their old pal, Sabertooth. Sabertooth was a mutant with powers similar to Wolverine's. He was strong, fast, vicious, and he could heal pretty much any wound. He too stood over six feet, his blonde mane hung well past the centre of his back, his muscled form straining against the fabric of his outfit. His hands were equipped with claws, much like his namesake. He was a killer.

She knew it was fruitless, but she aimed and fired her gun at Sabertooth's head. He merely moved his head to the side and the bullet whizzed past. A feral smile spread across his face and he began to stride towards her, intent on ripping her throat with his claws. Sinister made the smallest gesture with his hand and Sabertooth stopped.

"Please, Rogue." He cooed. "There's no need for such hostility."

Sabertooth snorted angrily but stayed where he was.

Rogue demanded, "What do you want with us?"

He paused, as if her question confused him. Turning, he said simply, "You'll see."

This time Rogue did not stop Remy as he leapt forward to attack Sinister.


	6. Chapter 6

She Sighed – Chapter 6

_He watched her from the house across the street. Licking the drying blood from his fingertips, he spared a quick glance behind him at the elderly couple strewn disjointedly on the floor. He had snuck in the back door while they sat together in the living room watching CSI: Miami. There were dishes in the sink and pots on the stove, evidence that they had just finished their dinner. He had found it horribly amusing that the television screen showed the horrors of murder when he had just finished the same act._

_From early evening to the early hours of the following morning, Victor Creed, known by most as Sabertooth, sat in a recliner and watched for his prey. By mid-morning, he was growing increasingly impatient but outwardly remained calm. He absentmindedly moved the forefinger of his right hand in a forward and backward motion, scratching a straight line into the arm of the recliner. Stuffing came out in tiny clumps and formed around the opening he had made, some fell to the floor. He kicked at the tiny beige coloured lumps with the toe of his boot. His ears perked and he leaned forward when he saw the front door to Elaine's house open. Almost timidly, she glanced up and down the street before stepping away from the portal and quickly walking down the lane to the mailbox. He could tell that her hand trembled slightly as she opened the mailbox and withdrew a small bundle of mail. She spared quick glances and walked quickly back into the house. With a soft click of the door shutting, she was gone from his view. Eyes still on the adjacent house, he sat back and continued to scratch away on the arm of the chair._

_Elaine set the mail on the table by the door and rushed into the kitchen located in the rear of her house. She turned on the cold-water tap in the sink and reached for a glass from the cupboard as she waited for it to get cold. Her hand trembled as she placed the glass under the tap. Seconds later it was full and she drank it down at once, leaving the cold-water tap running. Setting the glass on the counter, she glanced behind her in the direction she had just come. Nothing, or should she say no one. She heaved a weighty sigh and turned back towards the sink. "Relax," she thought to herself. "There's no one there."_

"_Bang."_

_She screamed and tried to turn towards the voice. A hand slammed into her shoulder and forced her to fall forward against the counter. She picked up the empty glass and brought it smashing as she whirled around. It left her hand and smashed harmlessly against the opposite wall. She straightened and stared down the barrel of a Beretta._

"_You should have stayed outta sight, babe" her assailant warned. _

"_No!" She screamed and ran into the living room. He fired two shots at her before he caught up with her and, grabbing a fistful of hair, threw her to the floor. She struggled to her hands and knees and tried to crawl away from him. He kicked her in the ribs, the force of which propelled her in the direction of the hallway. She whimpered loudly and begged for her life. With a feral grin, he bent down to her and struck her on the temple with the butt of his gun._

_Sabertooth approached from behind with his current master, Mr. Sinister, in tow. "Took ya long enough to take out the old hag," he commented. _

"_No matter, the task is done and the game is set in play." Mr. Sinister grinned. "She'll be here soon enough. Get the woman.."_

_Picking the old woman up and slinging her over his shoulder, the hired muscle followed Sabertooth and Sinister out the back door. Sabertooth hung back to lap cold water from the tap in the kitchen sink before turning it off. Sinister instructed, "Pick up that broken glass and bring it with you, Victor." Grumbling, Sabertooth obeyed then exited, shoving the broken pieces of glass into his trench coat pocket._


	7. Chapter 7

She Sighed – Chapter 7

Remy picked up a potted plant and threw it directly at Sinister's chest. The clay pot smashed and showered his target with moist soil and a red geranium. By the time he reached Sinister, his staff was drawn and he brought it down powerfully. His attack was stopped short when Sinister reached out, caught the staff, and flung Remy to the ground. Hands firmly placed on the grass, he lashed out with his left foot and took Sinister's legs out from under him as he deftly leapt off the ground and flipped backwards; out of the way of Rogue's attack.

She charged at him with the raw power of an enraged bull, drew her fist back and hit him square in the face as he toppled from Remy's sweep. She managed to get three of four punches in before Sinister began laughing at her.

Taken aback, she paused momentarily. Remy slammed into her, hard, as Sabertooth hurled him through the air at her. They landed in an undignified heap together nearly a foot away from Sinister. He stood and calmly dusted himself off, still smiling at their vain attempt at a coordinated assault.

"Get them." He commanded Sabertooth. Turning his back to them, he walked away leaving Sabertooth to his own devices.

Winded, Rogue pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and looked at Remy. He was already standing on his feet, his fists clenched tightly. "Perfect", she angrily voiced. "You take Sabertooth, Ah'm goin' after Sinister!"

"What?!!" Remy exclaimed. "No!" Fear for his love's safety crept into his voice but by the time he turned to look at her she was already running after Sinister and Sabertooth was running towards him. An angry sigh forced it's way past his lips as he sidestepped and tripped Sabertooth. He delivered a back-kick to Sabertooth's head for good measure and ran after Rogue, leaving Sabertooth to lay prostate on the lawn unconscious.


End file.
